Gorgeous
by yHime
Summary: There are so many words used by others to describe his most precious person, but none of them had ever uttered the one word that Tsuna thought suited Hayato perfectly. Yaoi, 2759. Warnings inside.


A/N: This is a drabble that I made because I want to get away from my other stories -that I never managed to finish- for awhile. (: Also, English is my second language, so apology in advance for any grammatical error.

Disclaimer: KHR and its respective characters are owned by Akira Amano. I own nothing aside from the idea of this story.

Warning: This story contains yaoi. There would also be brief mention of lemon. If this is not your thing, I suggest you don't read it.

Pairing: 2759, in this order. Because I love seme Tsuna with uke Hayato. x"3

* * *

**GORGEOUS**

* * *

During middle and high school, Hayato never failed to receive at least two dozen chocolates every valentine, not to mention at least a dozen cakes and sweets every week given by the home economics' girls.

He got confessed at least once a month, and every single one of them ended with his answer of 'sorry.'

Tsuna often heard what the girls thought about his best friend.

They call him '_cute_', '_cool_', '_handsome_' and even '_hot_.'

But none of them had ever uttered the one adjective that Tsuna thought suited Hayato perfectly.

* * *

When they finished high school and started taking their roles as the leaders of Vongola, Hayato took the attention of many bosses from other families.

They saw him as a useful asset, a great bodyguard and even a scary right-hand man. Tsuna wasn't unsettled about those thoughts. Those were common.

It was only when Hayato decided to grow his hair longer that the real problems started.

Those bosses now looked at his right-hand man not with a calculating gaze, but an _appreciative_ one.

Hayato seemed to have turned into a beauty with his soft and long, silver tresses framing his flawless face.

Tsuna almost resented the fact that his storm guardian could manage to make the tired, tousled look he wore often to turn heads if it wasn't for the fact that he found it so endearing.

He hated how those power-hungry mafia gazes turned hungry for _his _Hayato.

But they still didn't utter the one word that Tsuna uses to associate with his love.

* * *

When the Vongola family held a huge-scale party to celebrate Tsuna's 21st birthday of becoming a Japanese adult, a very shocking surprise awaited him.

During the after-party, when only people who are close to him remained, a leather-clad Gokudera Hayato walked into the dimly lit room.

Tsuna nearly choked on his drink (alcohol, since everyone insisted) when he saw how Hayato moved those hips.

He was frozen in spot not ten minutes later when Hayato gave him the best present ever.

_A lap dance._

The way Hayato purposefully grinded his leather covered ass into Tsuna's front forced him to hide a hard-on during the rest of the night.

After the party, Tsuna wasted no time in trapping Hayato against the wall and divested his lover of his clothes as soon as they stepped into his bedroom.

He then proceeded to thrust into Hayato, spurred by how those pink lips moved to beg for him to move faster and _deeper. _They didn't stop until they were both wrung dry after their seventh round.

Hayato wasn't able to sit and walk properly for three days following that.

There were also bruises on those pale hips that wouldn't go away at least for a week.

That night, the people who saw how Hayato moved in those clothes had used the word _'sexy'_ to describe him.

They still haven't used the word that Tsuna always thought of whenever he saw his most precious person.

* * *

It was a few months after his best 21st birthday when Haru, Yamamoto and Kyoko, followed by a flustered looking Hayato, stepped into his office in the middle of the day.

Haru was arguing with his other best friend, who was smiling in that harmless way of his.

He was totally baffled by Haru's sudden and unexpected question.

"Tsuna-san, which description do you think suit Gokudera the best? Cool, beautiful or handsome?"

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, Yamamoto thinks that Gokudera is cool, Kyoko-chan thinks he's handsome while Haru thinks he is beautiful! So now we wanted your opinion. Which one is he?"

"Stupid woman! Stop bothering Jyuudaime!"

Hayato had looked embarrassed and guilty at the same time, no doubt scolding himself for failing to prevent disturbance to Tsuna.

"Umm, none."

All of their heads had snapped up towards him, including Kyoko's that previously looked harassed and embarrassed at the same time.

Tsuna regretted his words as soon as the answer left his mouth because he managed to see a flash of hurt in those emerald orbs that he loved despite Hayato's attempt at hiding it.

Standing up from his seat, he walked towards his fiancé, wrapping his arms around the lithe body; silently apologising for accidentally hurting him.

He softly and briefly kissed those plump lips, muttering an 'I love you' upon contact. He felt how Hayato unconsciously relaxed and meld his body more closely against his.

"My answer for this would be; I think Hayato is _gorgeous, _Haru"

He looked down to see how Hayato's face snapped up to face his. How a blush that he loved to cause crept up those porcelain cheeks, while widened green orbs looked into his with so much love and adoration.

He never wanted his gorgeous Hayato to ever change.

**OWARI**

* * *

Finally, I finished a 2759 one-shot! Woo-hoo! *Happy dance*

Review, please? It would make my day! x3


End file.
